


Of Sentinels and their Guides

by tolieawake



Series: Sentinel/Guide Renhardt Bonding fic [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Guide Sean, M/M, Sentinel Nick, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, and Nick's still a Grimm, but there are also still wesen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: When Nick Burkhardt, cop and Grimm, comes online as a Sentinel, he isn't exactly sure what is going to happen.One thing is clear, though - the law says he needs a Guide, otherwise he'll be pulled from active duty. But what kind of Guide can keep up with a Grimm Sentinel?(short snippets and slices of life set in an alternate universe where Sentinels and Guides exist and are known. If you are not familiar with the concept of Sentinels and Guides, they are explained in the first chapter - any other questions, just drop me a comment)1. Nick attends a mandated Sentinel/Guide Mixer in search of his Guide...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of my absolute favourite fandoms is 'The Sentinel'. I was recently re-reading some Sentinel/Guide Bonding fic and realised it was an absolute MUST that we have some Renhardt Sentinel and Guide Bonding fic. ;)
> 
> The concept of Sentinels and Guides is explained in the first chapter - but if you have any other questions, please just ask! But kinda of think of them as that trope that pre-dated Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (I'm not sure if that's actually true or not, but think it may be likely. At the very least, both tropes involve some similarity around Bonding).
> 
> And, of course, kudos go to all those who have written Sentinel/Guide Bonding fics - there are many out there and my understanding of Sentinel/Guide Bonding draws from most of them.

The room was crowded, people milling around singularly or in small groups. Frowning, Nick tugged at his tie, frustrated, yet again, by the way it felt like it was strangling him.

 

He’d come ‘online’ slowly. So slowly, in fact, that he hadn’t even realised – not at first. His enhanced hearing he thought was a result of losing his eyesight that one time. That it remained after his eyesight returned simply made it another tool he could use.

 

But slowly his other senses had joined in, until, after zoning in the middle of a crime scene, he’d been taken to the emergency room at the hospital and soundly scolded by the resident Sentinel/Guide doctor.

 

The doctor had been sceptical at first, when Nick explained he hadn’t realised, but nodded along as Nick explained his senses hadn’t all come online at once. It was rare, but, apparently, it did happen.

 

Which ended up with him here, at a mandated Sentinel/Guide mixer. As a Detective, the law was clear – Nick wouldn’t be allowed back out on cases until he had a Bonded Guide. The risk of him zoning or spiking on a particular sense was too great otherwise. And would pose a threat not only to himself but also to anyone he was working with.

 

Nick scowled. He didn’t want a Guide. What would he do with one? He was a Grimm. Which meant danger. Not exactly the life he wanted to go bringing anyone else into.

 

Across the room, he saw another Sentinel woge, making him blink. Though it wasn’t that surprising. Surely there were Sentinel and Guide wesen just as there were Sentinel and Guide humans.

 

Though it did make him wonder how the Portland Pride worked. Did all Sentinels and Guides know about wesen? That would make it easier for him – if any Guide he ended up with was already aware of the hidden society among them.

 

Could all Sentinels see wesen? Or was that just a Grimm gift? What about Guides? Could they sense them somehow?

 

His knowledge, Nick admitted, was only basic. He would have to learn more. About Sentinels, and Guides, and how they fitted into the wesen community.

 

He knew that, as a Sentintel, he had all five senses enhanced. He knew that, along with the obviously great advantages of such a thing, he was also at risk of sensory spikes – where one sense heightened so far it was painful or debilitating, such as noise overwhelming him; and of zones – where he got lost in one of his senses, falling into an almost coma-like state.

 

He also knew that the best way to deal with both limitations was to have a Bonded Guide. A Guide was empathic, able to sense the emotions of those around them and maintain mental shields. Part of their abilities included the ability to use their mental shields to shield a Sentinel’s mind, reducing the risk of spikes or zones and grounding them.

 

In return, they gained strength from the Sentinel, stabilising their own shields and protecting them from much of the dangers of empathy – such as being overwhelmed by others’ emotions.

 

On top of that, a Guide had access to what was often referred to as the ‘Guide Voice’, where they used their mental abilities to add authority to their voice – in it’s most basic form, this was used to ‘call back’ Sentinels who were lost in a zone. But it was claimed that strong Guides could also use it in order to help calm and lead other normals.

 

None of which information told Nick anything about wesen Sentinels or Guides. Would they be stronger than human ones? The same? He knew many wesen had enhanced senses, though, as he thought about it, he realised they rarely had all five enhanced. Perhaps that was the difference.

 

Shaking his head, Nick took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. He was at this mixer as he was required by law to attend. As an online Sentinel in law enforcement, he had to find a Guide – or consider a life of desk duty. Not something he was particularly interested in.

 

He just hoped the fact that he was also a Grimm didn’t go sending the other attendees at this mixer into a panic.

 

Moving across the room, Nick felt a headache begin to start up behind his eyes. It was nothing new and, in fact, had been an almost constant companion since his last senses came online and he emerged as a Sentinel. He was surrounded by constant streams of sensory input that his mind struggled to cope with.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Nick pictured the dials – the widely accepted best practice form of meditation for helping a Sentinel to control their senses. For each of his senses, he pictured a dial. Then, slowly, he turned the dials, pulling his senses back and reigning them in, lowering them.

 

Breathing a soft sigh of relief as he felt his senses settle back into something more resembling normal, Nick opened his eyes, glancing around. Numerous scents tickled at his nose, and he realised he could tell, instinctually, which scents led to other Sentinels, and which to Guides.

 

There was something about the scent of the Guides that tugged at him – but only in a gentle, barely-there way. He knew, from what the doctor had told him, that most Sentinels could tell a compatible Guide by scent alone. And when he found a Guide he was compatible with, he would feel drawn to them.

 

All Sentinels felt the need to protect Guides, it was, he’d been told, their strongest instinct. Their second strongest instinct only showed up around a compatible Guide, which was the instinct for an unbonded Sentinel to bond with a compatible Guide.

 

Romantics liked to say that each Sentinel and Guide had their one true Guide or Sentinel. Kind of like a soulmate. Nick wasn’t sure what he thought of that – if that was the case, what if he never found his? The idea of being compatible seemed more likely.

 

Though it was true that there were degrees of compatibility. The instinct to Bond only coming forward with those who were extremely compatible, while a Sentinel and Guide could Bond to those they didn’t feel the Instinct to Bond with, but with whom they did have a reasonable compatibility.

 

Nick had never heard of a Sentinel or Guide feeling the Instinct to Bond with more than one other – then again, he’d never really studied Sentinels or Guides before. Hadn’t thought it was necessary.

 

And he knew the Bond was exclusive. Once Bonded, a Sentinel and Guide would no longer draw other Guides or Sentinels to them. Though they could still work with other Sentinels and Guides, lending aid – but it wasn’t the same as being Bonded.

 

Giving himself a shake, Nick forced himself to wander around the room. He was fairly sure he could already smell the scents of each person in there, none of which were alluring enough for him to approach anyone. But he felt had to give it a try. To say he’d done his best.

 

His skin prickled whenever he moved near another Sentinel, but they were in neutral territory.

 

Which brought to mind another issue. Each Sentinel and Guide Pride had a Senior Sentinel Prime and Senior Guide Prime – the strongest Bonded Pair in the Pride, who led the others. Next in command were the Sentinel Prime and Guide Prime. Considering the Pride also had Pride Law and were, in some cases, outside of human law, the Pride Leaders were extremely important.

 

Nick had no idea who led the Portland Pride. It wasn’t something he’d ever had to think of before. But now it wormed its way into his thoughts, making him wonder what they’d think of a Grimm Sentinel in their Pride.

 

Not that he could do anything about his status. Once a Sentinel came online they rarely ever managed to go offline again. So Nick was stuck as a Sentinel.

 

Which meant he’d soon be either stuck with a Guide or stuck at his desk.

 

Making another lap of the room, he frowned, turning to follow a slightly familiar scent. It wasn’t one that called to him particularly, though he thought it contained more power in it than the others present, but there was simply something about it that seemed familiar.

 

Skirting a small group, he came to a halt, eyebrow rising as he stared at the woman standing a few feet away. Long blonde hair fell in gentle waves around her face as she laughed at something her companion had told her. She must have felt his gaze on her as she looked up, and their eyes caught.

 

“Detective,” she said, moving forward to greet him, a soft smile playing around the edges of her lips.

 

They weren’t close and, in fact, the start of their relationship had been somewhat rocky. But Nick considered the woman, a hexenbiest, to be, at the least, an acquaintance. He had the impression she knew his Captain rather well, but he, himself, had had little to do with her. Other than to know she was often aware of what was going in the wesen community.

 

“Ms Schade,” he replied.

 

She gave him a once-over, still smiling. “Well, well,” she said, “who would have thought? Our resident Grimm is also a Sentinel.”

 

He gave a self-conscious shrug. “I didn’t realise you were a Guide,” he replied.

 

“Not surprising,” she replied, “most normals don’t notice.” She tilted her head to the side, examining him. “I take it you’ve just come online?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah,” he agreed.

 

“Does Sean know?”

 

“The Captain?” Nick blinked at the seeming non-sequiter. “He’s been on holidays.” In truth, the Captain had been in Europe, and asked Nick and his partner on the force, Hank, to cover for him should anyone ask.

 

Nick didn’t like the other man being so far away and possibly in danger – not least because he suspected that a lot of the Captain’s recent actions in regards to his family were in response to his – now belated – half-brothers attempted kidnapping of Nick.

 

“He’s back,” Adalind replied. She glanced around them. “Why don’t you pop by the station and let him know your new status?” She smirked as she spoke, as though she knew something he didn’t, but Nick ignored that.

 

The Captain was back.

 

He frowned. “I’m meant to mingle and try to find a compatible Guide,” he said.

 

Adalind shook her head. “If you haven’t scented one by now,” she said, “there are none here for you. Go.”

 

Feeling slightly off kilter, but nodding nonetheless, Nick turned and headed out of the room.

 

The blonde Guide watched him go with a smile.

 

 

*

 

 

Entering the precinct, Nick headed for the stairs. He felt jittery, on-edge, and wondered if it was a result of the evening of mixing with other Sentinels and Guides. He knew that Sentinels who didn’t know each other could often feel on edge around each other.

 

But this was something… more…

 

As though there was a kind of energy buzzing under his skin.

 

Which was when it hit him.

 

_The_ scent.

 

He’d heard stories about what it was like when a Sentinel smelt their Guide for the first time, but they all paled in comparison. The scent rushed up his nose, filling his lungs, burning itself into his brain, as though trying to ensure he would never, ever, stop smelling it.

 

It zinged with power and energy, a kind of spice, and made everything in him want to rush towards it. To bound up the stairs and fellow the scent that was so clear he could practically see it hanging in the air.

 

The scent of  _his_ Guide.

 

Taking a breath, Nick found himself standing in front of the bullpen. He had no memory of bounding up the stairs, but he must have.

 

Pushing the doors open, he stepped inside.

 

The scent was stronger here, twining around him, tugging him forward, calling to him. He stumbled, before steadying himself. Instincts screaming at him.

 

He paused in front of the Captain’s office, before pushing the door open. As he did so, the other man – the only one there at this late hour – looked up.

 

“Nick,” he said.

 

Nick moaned. The sound of the Guide’s voice washed over him. He wanted to crawl into it, to wrap himself up in it. He’d never heard anything more perfect.

 

The Captain frowned, standing and taking a step towards Nick, then his eyes widened and he halted. “Sentinel,” he said.

 

“Guide,” Nick growled back, voice rough and deep as he hovered on the edge of his instincts. “Mine.”

 

The Captain blinked at him, before a slow smile crept over his face and he tilted his head backwards, exposing the Bonding Gland on the front of his throat. “Yours,” he agreed.

 

Instantly, Nick surged forwards. Any thought about what he was going to do abandoned as his instincts took over. Grabbing hold of the Captain’s, of Sean’s, shoulders, he pressed his face against the other man’s neck, breathing in his scent. That beautiful, wonderful scent. His hearing extended, picking up the beat of the other man’s heart.

 

Tongue darting out, Nick tasted the skin on his throat, bursts of pleasure shooting through his brain as that taste settled upon his tongue. He mouthed at the gland beneath his lips, breathing deep as his actions caused the gland to release the Guide’s Bonding pheromones.

 

Sean gasped. It was enough.

 

Nick bit down.

 

His teeth sank into the Bonding gland, pressing against the nerve clusters there. Sean cried out, and then Nick felt it. Another mind, pressing forward, wrapping around his, protecting him. The outside world fell away.

 

All the little niggling things, sounds, scents, the scratch of his clothing, vanished beneath the protective embrace of that mind. Instinctively, he pressed back into it, lending his strength.

 

The Bond settled between them. An almost tangible thing. On the other end of it, Nick could feel Sean, while at the same time, he felt surrounded by the Guide.

 

He would, he knew, never be the same again.

 

Slowly, he released his grip on Sean’s neck, drawing backwards. His teeth had cut into the flesh, and he licked gently over it, the taste of Sean’s blood bursting across his tongue. But the Bonding Gland was designed to be bitten – to forge the Bond between Sentinel and Guide – and there was little blood, the marks already closing and forming two perfect scars in the shape of Nick’s teeth.

  
He swallowed at the sight, possessiveness rushing through him. This Guide was  _his_ .  Raising his eyes, Nick met Sean’s gaze. The taller man smiled back at him. There was a softness to him that Nick had never seen before, though he figured the rush of endorphins released during Bonding no doubt had something to do with it.

 

“Well,” Sean said, “that was certainly an enthusiastic welcome back.”


End file.
